You Are My Best Friend, You Will Always Be My Best Friend
by Lost42
Summary: Chuckie thinks he is being replaced as Tommy's best friend.


This story is inspired by a Spongebob episode.

The last day of school was approaching fast. The whole school was participating in a fun day full of games. Everyone had to pick a partner from their grade. This is where things got interesting. Everyone in Tommy and Chuckie's kindergarten class expected them to be partners for the games. To everyone's surprise however Tommy picked a kid from the class next door.

"Thanks for picking me, but why didn't pick Chuckie?" Min Jun asked as they were getting on the bus to go home.

"I really want to win a ribbon and everyone knows you're the fastest runner in school." Tommy explained.

"But won't Chuckie be sad?" Min Jun asked looking toward the front of the bus where Chuckie was sitting with Kimi.

"He knows my best friend and besides there's other kids for him to be partners with." Tommy assured him.

The next day was the fun day. The kindergartners were the first ones to play the games. There were ten games and they got two hours to try and win a ribbon.

The first game they tried was kicking a soccer ball around a set of cones. They competed with their partners and no surprise Min Jun won the first place ribbon since he was in soccer and they did that in drills. Tommy was a little upset and started to regret his decision.

They moved on to the next event which was who could blow the biggest bubble with gum. Neither of them one a ribbon at that event.

They did the rest of the events. A lot of them involved running. Tommy felt like he finally had some real competion. Chuckie couldn't always keep up and it was no fun winning all the time when they raced. The boys both got plenty of first place ribbons each.

After the games the kids had a picknick on the soccer field. Tommy was about to go sit with Chuckie when Min Jun waved him over.

"Want to trade stuff for lunch?" Min Jun asked pulling items out of his paper sack and putting them on the blanket he was sitting on.

"Ok." Tommy agreed sitting beside him. He also began to see what his mom had packed him for lunch.

Tommy pulled out a baggy of carrot sticks, a cut up apple with peanut butter, a ham sandwich, and a cookie.

Min Jun had some rice and chicken, along with some kimchi and some fruit snacks.

"I'll trade you my apple and peanut butter for your fruit snacks." Tommy said.

Min Jun nodded handing over his fruit snacks and grabbing the apple, it was green, which was his favorite kind.

Tommy thought it was fun trading lunch. He didn't get to do it much with Chuckie because he was allergic to almost everything.

After school all the kids went to Tommy's house like they usually did.

"Hey Tommy want to play tag?" Chuckie asked. He knew why Tommy had chosen Min Jun over him. He wasn't that great at sports due to his allergies.

"Sure Chuckie." Tommy answered.

They invited the Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Min Jun to play also. Chuckie was it first. They played for a few minutes. Chuckie was soon out of breath.

"Maybe we should play a different game." Min Jun suggested as he stopped running when he noticed Chuckie was having a hard time breathing.

"No." Chuckie cried still trying to catch his breath not wanting to ruin his friends fun.

"I think Min Jun is right." Tommy agreed."I think we should play something else."

Chuckie reluctantly followed the others inside. Tommy passed around juice boxes and cookies. They all sat around the living room trying to decide what to do. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Didi answered it to find Min Jun's older cousin.

"By guys." Min Jun called as he walked out the door.

"Finally." Chuckie whispered.

It was the last day of school and everyone was out on the playground for the last recess of the year.

"Hey guys." Min Jun greeted Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil as they were sitting in the dirt finding dirt clods for a war.

"Hi." The boys all greeted as they looked up.

"Whatcha doing?" Min Jun asked.

"Finding dirt clods for a dirt clod war." Phil answered.

"Can I play?" The boys nodded all except Chuckie. Min Jun didin't seem to notice and began digging in the dirt. Once they had enough they began throwing them at each other.

"Ow." Chuckie cried holding one o his eyes. He noticed his glasses were now broke.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" Min Jun asked coming over to check on Chuckie along with Tommy.

"There goes that game." Phil muttered.

"You already got my best friend and now you gotta take my eyes too." Chuckie snapped looking over at Min Jun who was the one threw the rock disguised as a dirt clod.

"What do you mean?" Min Jun asked. He didn't know it was a rock when he threw it.

"You stole Tommy at the fun day and then you traded lunch and then you wouldn't let me play tag." Chuckie explained almost in tears."You're a best friend stealer."

"But." Min Jun started. He backed away from Chuckie.

"But Chuckie, he's not a best friend stealer." Tommy explained."I asked him to be my partner and we only trade lunch once and we didn't want you to go to the hospital cause you couldn't breathe when we was playing. You're my best friend. You will always be my best friend."

"Really?" Chuckie asked excitedly.

"Yes." Tommy assured him."Now let's go get your other glasses."

The two boys walked to the front office where Chuckie spare glasses were kept. Once Chuckie could see again they walked back outside.

"Sorry for calling you a friend stealer." Chuckie apologized to Min Jun when they came back outside to find him and Phil still digging in the dirt.

"It's ok." Min Jun said."Let's play freeze tag until recess is over."

The other kids agreed since it was a game where you had to stop and take breaks.

The End

The fun day that the kids had was inspired by something that my school did called super kids day where we had a partner of our choosing and played games. I had a little friend drama one year during that time so that kind of inspired this.


End file.
